Graduation
by Blizzel
Summary: It's Graduation day in Gakuen Alice. Please read it's my first one-shot
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first one-shot. It's sort of practice for my romance and drama skills (which I have none of) In case you're wondering how I got this idea this is actually a very typical plot though if you know me you know that I like certain things to differ. So please enjoy, Graduation.

Tip- Just for the heck of it listen to some sort of slow song while reading It's fun

* * *

Today was a day of rejoice. A day of celebration, a day of happiness, today, was graduation. People saying their last good-byes to their classmates and kouhais, people saying they'll keep in touch, people crying because their siblings are still in the hellhole, and people promising they'll come to visit.

But four people, correction, four high school special stars, lie under a Sakura Tree. One was sitting at the trunk of the tree reading an overly read manga. One was sleeping upside down hanging on a branch with their legs which was right above the reader. One on the branch adjacent to the sleeper who was staring at the beautiful amethyst ring on her finger. And the last was next to the reader looking up at the sky wondering what adventures await them.

The sleeper, who wasn't really sleeping, opened her tranquilizing amber eyes and looked at the ruby ring on _her_ finger. She smiles and looks at the person who gave it to her who just happened to fall asleep. Not wishing to awake him she says in a barley audible whisper, "Do you think we're making the right decision going to an Alice Collage?" clearly she was worried her loved one would have to do missions when they go there.

Hearing that whisper (being sharp listeners and all) the girl on the branch looks at her best friend since outside the Academy, the boy opens his eyes and looks at his girl girlfriend above him, and turning his attention away from the sky a blond haired boy looks at his previous crush. The raven haired best friend softens her amethyst eyes and replies, "No worries, your uncle said it himself. No missions will be given in collage."

"And if those bastards do give us missions." The raven haired boyfriend spoke "we'll show them what we're made of."

The blond haired boy with azure eyes smiles and adds "Because they can't mess with us."

With her auburn hair still hanging she lets out the smile that puts the darkness out of people's hearts. It's true nobody can mess with them. Ever since they found their second alices they've been unstoppable. It started off with just the raven haired boy doing these missions and exhausting his life span, then when the amber eyed girl found out her second alice, the S.C.E. alice, she started training and soon working with the raven haired boy weather he liked it or not. Because she loved and still loves him. After realizing her best friend is taking missions the raven haired girl demands to be trained to take missions too, during the training they found out her second alice which suits her to a T, the ice alice which also allows her to control water. Seeing that his friends are taking dangerous missions the blond haired boy stops hiding his second alice which he knew he had all along, wind. Which also suited him because it was gentle and loving, but it could be vicious when it wanted to.

Soon the four went on missions together. The Black Cat, The Snow Fox, The Ice Bird, and the White Tiger. Clearly a bond of love and friendship that will stay with them til the end of time.

The two girls jump off the branch and sat beside their boyfriends. The auburn haired girl rests her head on his shoulder while he protectively puts his arms around her waist giving the perfect "back off!" image. The raven haired girl sits between her boyfriend's legs and rest on his chest while he intertwines his fingers on her stomach.

"Natsume" the auburn haired girl starts "What do you think collage will be like?"

"Just like here except we actually get to go out. On weekends that is." Natsume replied

"Actually Hyuuga, there are going to be alices we don't know there. According to my research, this is the only Alice Collage in the entire hemisphere. And lots of people go there to take their alice to the next level. There are also going to be some mysterious alices Mikan hasn't copied yet." The amethyst eyed girl said

"Hotaru's right." The azure eyed boy said "Sakura-san, I hear your mom teaches there."

"Hai, Ruka-pyon. When I told Jii-chan about our decision he told me that Okaa-san is a teacher there and will personally greet us. Apparently I have lots of other family members that will be there." Mikan replied "Hotaru, are you looking forward to seeing Imai-senpai?"

"More or less" she sighed "Exactly how many things will change after graduation?"

"Exactly how many questions will you all ask when they're going to be answered in a few hours?" Natsume asked with a smirk

"Well sorry for being curious." Mikan rolled her eyes as she laughed the others soon did the same. A lot of things happened to them in the years, a lot of memories are in this _prison._ The good and the bad. Like the time Natsume burned Mikan's room and the time Hotaru's inventions ran amuck trying to collect all the money people owe her or the time Ruka was found buried underground and Mikan went missing. And that was just last month.

In a few hours they'll be free. Free of Persona, free of the dark cloud that hovers over the academy, free to explore the outside world which, truth to be told, they haven't seen since they were ten. Even if they were special stars and on the honor role the academy figured it was too dangerous to let the strongest students go. No matter how much they, the High School Principal, or Narumi insisted.

"We should get ready." Ruka said getting up "We have to put up our luggage and get dressed." The others nodded and soon went their separate ways.

* * *

"When you walk out of these gates you will no longer be the children you came in as, no. You will be young adults piloting your own life. Deciding whether or not you will go to collage or start a business. Whether or not you will see your friends or keep the bonds that you've held since you stepped foot into the school. We only hope that you use your alice responsibly and that you will forgive us for tearing you apart from your loved ones. But all that has happened is for the best; you were well protected. You can enter the academy whenever you wish to visit your siblings or kouhais, or the people who were unfortunate and had to stay in the academy because they flunked. Now we say good-bye to you our precious students and you say hello to the outside world. We wish you luck on your journey!" Narumi said finishing up his speech as everyone applauded.

The three principal then went to the podium. The Elementary school principal spoke first, "Normally there would only be one valedictorian but we have four. Unfortunately none of them wish to speak so we asked the class president since elementary school Tobita Yuu. But he insisted that the valedictorian speak. But none of them want to talk for some strange reason. So since we can't honor them by listening to a speech we will honor them by letting them graduate first." Once again a big round of applauds was heard

The Middle School Principal was next "First up is a person whose hated the academy ever since he step foot here. He is the only true fire alice in the school and you should know him seeing as most of you have suffered the fate of having your hair burned. I call Natsume Hyuuga to the stage." Natsume walked up to the stage, grabbed his diploma, and shook hands with all three principals. Screaming from fan girls were heard and also whoops from the male population that's known him since he was eight.

"Next is a person who's brought a shining light to the academy and has made even the most emotionless people smile out of happiness and the one who got the special ability class to participate in the Alice Festival. She is the first no star we have ever had and to tell the truth we're all wondering how she made it to special star. I call Mikan Sakura" Mikan came up to the stage, took her diploma, and bowed before shaking the principal's hands. This time it was the fan boys who were heard as her dear friends clapped and cheered.

"Now I call Ruka Nogi. Once cold hearted but soon eased up, a gentle soul which surprised us all by dating the Ice Queen. Come to the stage." Ruka then came to the stage, got his diploma, and smiled nicely before shaking everyone's hand and joined Natsume and Mikan on the other side of the stage.

"Last but not least is Hotaru Imai. The could hearted girl who entered the academy since she was ten. The third addition to the geeky sisters and truth to be told is very scary when provoked. Apparently she likes the word baka and if I say one more thing about her then I'm pretty sure I'll be knocked out. Please come up." Hotaru came up bitterly (obviously mad how the principal introduced her), she snatched the diploma and gave a glare to the principals which shaking hands with them. Someone's going to get hurt.

Finally the High School Principal spoke "Give our valedictorians a round of applauds!" Let me tell you something that has got to be the longest and loudest applauds in history because that was a good thirty minutes and could be heard clearly even in Texas! The four smiled and took a bow then others got their diplomas.

* * *

At last it was time to leave the academy. There they were, at the gates that held them in all these years. It was sunset and they were the last to leave.

"So this is it." Mikan said holding on tightly to her diploma. "Our first step outside."

"Don't be so nervous baka." Hotaru said stoically but inside she was just as nervous as Mikan which made her unconsciously tighten her grip on Ruka's hand.

Ruka just smiled at his girlfriend's behavior and ran his hand through her still boyish cut hair.

"I'd like to do one thing before we leave this hell." Natsume said suddenly. All eyes were on him; He took his black cat mask out of his blazer, lit it on fire, and dropped it on the ground, signaling the end of the black cat. The others smiled and soon dropped their masks in the fire, leaving their pain to burn in ashes. They walk out the gate hand in hand. Mikan's holding Natsume and Hotaru's hand and Hotaru holding Mikan and Ruka's hand. Walking off to the outside world thinking about their past and future but they say in the greatest time of them all, the present.

* * *

Well what do you think? I know it's pretty short but what do you exspect out of lazy old me? I was planning on making a squel of their collage life but that's still a maybe. Reveiws pretty please!


	2. IMPORTANT!

Hello fellow readers/writers!

If you're reading this then that means you hate me because I haven't updated in months and now I have an author's note.

But the following is very _very_ important:

After deep consideration, I have decided to put my stories on . . . HIATUS

Because let's face it, my stories suck with a capital UCK! And rushing to update them only makes it worse.

Now I have been making a _new_ selection of writing and its **way** better than my previous work. I listen to my friends and family, my friends (in real life) think my new stories kick ass! My friends (on FanFic) like my stories but suggest a Beta Reader, I'll take that advice. My family thinks my new stories are better than the old.

It got me thinking that I should just delete all my old ones but then I thought "What am I crazy?" I hate it when authors delete their stories! So why am I gonna do the same?

Nuh-uh Blizzel don't play that way.

So I'm keeping all my old stories,

For those of you that read **My All Loving Friend**,

When it does get updated expect it to be longer, I've re-read it and I gotta say I'm a friggin idiot! I dare say 1,000 words is long? It's just plain disgraceful how short it is

For those of you who read **True Friends**,

Um, yeah, that story basically has no hope. I'm going to try to keep it going but I gotta say that idea practically died.

For those of you who read **Love Is Blind**,

That has just about as much hope as True Friends but since you're all very supportive I'll see what I can do

For those of you who read **The Sakura Sisters**,

All I can say is, I'll try

For those of you who read **The Guardians Meet The Gang**,

Don't worry there's still some hope for this story (it's my most popular it better be) but the plot is really confusing, it really is so yeah, hiatus

For those of you who read **Royal Kidnapper**,

Mikan WILL meet Natsume, that I swear! Other than that it's gonna be pretty slow

For those of you who read **Creeping Shadows**,

I think I'm going to get a Beta Reader for that one. I really like it but there are mistakes so once I get the block in my brain out of the way it'll be fine

For those of you who read **Halloween in Gakuen**,

I am so sorry! It was supposed to be a simple two-shot but there's a block in my head for this one too! Part two will come but brain won't co-operate

For those of you that have read **Graduation,**

Since all my other stories are on hold the sequel to this one is on hold too. But there is hope because I have subconsciously made an entire series out of this so it will be done

For those of you who think I have too many stories,

Yes, I do and the fact that I'm writing more doesn't help

And for those of you who are wondering what my new stories are about,

Most of them are more Gakuen Alice **but** I'm now writing Twilight FanFics for those of you who care, I don't plan on posting them soon because, hello? Hiatus? You know that word should be taboo, it's the enemy of FanFiction readers, and I would know I hate hiatus but I understand the authors.

So that's about it, I have failed you. I am so sorry it's not even funny and if you think its funny then you're a sadist. This is my first (and hopefully last) Author's Note.

Happy New Year Everyone!

(I might delete this so if you have any questions or commets please PM me)


End file.
